masinatfandomcom-20200214-history
Masina goes to Melbourne Airport
Masina goes to Melbourne Airport is another video created by Masina Taule’alo. It was uploaded on July 17 2016. The video is about Masina & his mother & sisters going to Melbourne Airport to see all the planes. Credits Cast Music * Moose - http://www.bensound.com/royalty-free-music/track/moose * sncf jingle Airport announcements * "If you are homeless, all fights are cheap" * "When parking your car, please remember to leave the doors unlocked" * "When going through security, please remember that they might take some of your items away. We apologize for any inconvenience caused for your journey, thank you" * "Attention all passengers, we have a little change in our sched" cut off by Mean Airport Announcer saying: "What are you doing with that microphone? gimme that microphone!". Mean Airport Announcer fights with Airport Announcer saying: "But I need it so that I can say that the schedule has been changed" with Mean Airport Announcer saying: "But your voice sounds like an idiot" afterwards. Airport Announcer then says: "I applied for this job, I need to announce everything!" but then Mean Airport Announcer says: "I don't fucking care, now give that to me, NOW!" & snatches the microphone off of Airport Announcer. Airport Announcer then says: "Fine, you can fucken do it then" & then Mean Airport Announcer coughs & says the announcement Airport Announcer was saying: "Attention all passengers, we have a little change in our schedule. The plane to Jump City is not boarding at gate 10, it's boarding at gate 3" * "Why does this announcement sound like this?" by Alien Airport Announcer. * "Please do not drink your urine" * (very fast) "You are such an idiot for speeding this announcement up, i know it's because you are stupid & I hate you so much & I wish that you were dead & i wish that you didn't have a family & I hope your kids are dead well, they have to get jobs. & I hope, I hope you, I hope all the people hate you of what you have done to my announcement. * "Ladies & Gentlemen we would like to apologize that they are not some money machines in some spots in parking lots, if you're cross about it we will be building some right away" * "When eating your food, please do not throw them at the pilot's windshield which causes bad visability for the pilot & the pilot might drive into something" * (sncf jingle plays instead of the usual airport announcer) "ahh good, this announcement sounds better, it looks great, better that that shitty ding dong one" Trivia *This is the first video on the channel to have a technical difficulties scene. *With the announcement of when Mean Airport Announcer takes over, he says that a plane to Jump City is boarding at a different gate rather than gate 10. But since gate 10 is in the domestic departures area & Jump City is in the USAhttp://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jump_Cityhttp://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Jump_City, the mean airport announcer had the right to give that announcement, because planes going to another country can't be in the domestic departures area. Also, it might be obvious that Gate 3 might be in the international departures area. References Category:Videos Category:Browse Category:Masina goes to Melbourne Airport